Stickwitchu
by madisonrox101
Summary: There's a song Robbie isnt farmiliar with that describes everything he's ever felt about Beck, and its odd that Tori is the one singing it.


_**don't wanna go another day,**_****

_**So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.**_****

_**Seems like everybody's breaking up**_****

_**Throwing their love away**_****

**Robbie couldn't slow dance if his life depended on it. The lights were low and a song he was unsure of was coming through the speakers at the "HollywoodArts Dance Extravaganza". Sure Beck had taught him to dance a couple years ago and it led to Robbie coming out to Beck and he was totally cool with it oddly. Robbie found the song to be oddly subjective and how Jade and Cat were dancing portrayed everything the song was basically about. He gulped oddly and straightened his tie. He wasn't even sure why he came, he was dateless. Of course he could have asked Beck, but they were friends no matter how much he wished they weren't. They knew things about each other that no one else knew and friends were as good as it was going to get.**

_**But I know I got a good thing right here**_****

_**That's why I say, Hey**_****

_**Nobody gonna love me better**_****

_**I must stick with you forever.**_****

_**Nobody gonna take me higher**_****

_**I must stick with you.**_

****

**"Hey Stranger." Robbie turned around to see Beck in a sleek black tux looking extremely good. Good didn't even describe it, oddly when he wore suits his Aladdin appearance wasn't so apparent. He looked like Beck, sweet and caring Beck. The Beck from his fantasy's and his dreams.**

_**You know how to appreciate me**_****

_**I must stick with you, my baby.**_****

_**Nobody ever made me feel this way**_****

_**I must stick with you.**_****

**All of the sudden the song was describing everything he wanted to ever say, even though it was Tori singing it. Robbie's mouth hung open as he looked over Beck's appearance.**

**"You're going to start drooling soon Rob" Beck said with a slight laugh. Beck stepped forward a little a teasing smile on his lips and his hands in his pockets.**

**"Shut up Beck" Robbie said as he closed his mouth and checked his blue dress shirt for saliva. He wasn't a fan of suits, he hated them ever since he was little. Beck was looking at Robbie now, really looking at him and it was making Robbie a little uncomfortable. He'd never had someone practically look into his soul like that.**

**"Lets dance." Of course Beck would say that, the most romantic song Robbie would be playing when he wanted to slow dance. Sure it was strange that a straight attractive boy like Beck would want to slow dance with gay nerdy boy like Robbie. He couldn't turn down the offer though, it was a once in a life time kind of thing and he wasn't gonna ruin it.**

_**I don't wanna go another day**_****

_**So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.**_****

_**See the way we ride in our private lives,**_****

_**Ain't nobody getting in between.**_****

_**I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)**_****

_**And I say**_****

**"Im not that good at dancing Beck, you know that" Robbie said while Beck grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. It felt like his chest was on fire when Beck was touching him like that, he was afraid of dying right there. Dying before he even lost his virginity would be Robbies worst nightmare, death period was already scary enough. Beck's right hand laid on Robbies waist and his left held Robbies hands tentatively. Their arms in the shape of an 'L' like they do in those old movies that Robbie watched with Beck one time.**

**"Why are you dancing with me, this isn't a good idea Beck" Robbie says while Beck is still looking at him, looking into his god damn soul and Robbie is sure of it. Robbie freezes and possibly stops breathing when Beck lightly kisses Robbie at the end of his jaw. Robbie is on fire, at any moment he could actually burst into flames. Even though it wasn't even a kiss more like a peck, Beck Oliver's lips was on Robbie's skin and he thinks his legs are going to give out.**

_**And now**_****

_**Ain't nothing else I can need**_****

_**And now**_****

_**I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me.**_****

_**I got you,**_****

_**We'll be making love endlessly.**_****

_**I'm with you**_****

_**Baby, you're with me**_****

**"What was that?" Robbie says sounding offended. Beck smiled and kissed him again, except it wasn't on his cheek or his jaw. It was on his lips, and it was a full on kiss. Robbie almost wanted to pull away and flails like a girl but he knew he had to keep his cool. Because Beck was cool and Robbie was probably 100 percent sure that Beck wouldn't be cool with that. But it felt like fireworks, he was begging his stomach to stop doing cartwheels so he could kiss properly. Of course he'd never kissed a guy but this was possibly everything he imagined it to be.**

**"Im gay Rob, Im gay" Beck says and kisses Robbie once more time and presses their foreheads together. When they pull away it isnt like Robbie dreamed it would be. People cheering and clapping and Beck carries Robbie all the way to IHOP and they have endless pancakes. No one cheers, and Beck is still dancing and pressing his forehead to Robbie's own looking in his eyes.**

_**So don't you worry about**_****

_**People hanging around,**_****

_**They ain't bringing us down.**_****

_**I know you and you know me**_****

_**And that's all that counts.**_****

**"Was that kiss real or am I dreaming again?" Robbie asks and Beck laughs a genuine laugh. He spins Robbie and sharply pulls their waists together as Tori stops singing to announce the next song and oddly the lunch specials for Monday. Robbie's been spun by Cat and Tori before but never by Beck. Beck makes it personal, he gives a seductive look that has your spine melting almost automatically.**

_**So don't you worry about**_****

_**People hanging around,**_****

_**They ain't bringing us down.**_****

_**I know you and you know me**_****

_**And that's why I say**_****

**"Do you dream about dancing with me often Robbie?"**

**"Only when I've had too much Ice Cream before bed" **


End file.
